1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a post cover and protector of varying shapes and size requirements, and specifically to such caps/covers that illuminate by means of solar power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most marina and dock owner/operators use pile caps to protect the top of pilings that secure the docks that aid in accessing vessels. The top of pilings, regardless of construction material, e.g. wood or cement, are subject to weather deterioration, ablation, and discoloration as well as bird fowling. A long-term exposure to such harmful matters will degrade the pilings structural integrity and lend to a less attractive structure.
Common piling caps have been either flat, cylinder, or cone shaped devices. The flat caps cover the top of a piling from harsh marine environments; however, the flat surface allows for birds to rest on top and the result is considerable amounts of bird fowling matter. The cone pile cap provides protection from internal rot and it prevents birds from roosting. The cone shapes also result in a slope that allows moisture and other such matter to flow off the top and not collect on the top.
One example of a protective pole cap is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,614 of inventor Krieger where an cylindrical hat shaped cover is disclosed with a flat top. Finger projections are distributed around the internal periphery for ease in installation to hold the cover in place yet allowing said cap to be removed if desired. The flat shaped head of course provides an undesirable resting and roosting place for foul to make their deposits.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,267 of Forrest, cylinder shaped solar powered, illuminated buoy is disclosed and suggested that said buoy could also be mounted atop a pole. However, the device is not shaped nor designed in a manner that the illuminated device could also act as pole or pile cover.
In another U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,852 of Dodge, another illuminated buoy that is suggested in the manner of a lantern with a clear lens protective cover is disposed over a solar panel. The supporting structure of this device, however, is a bit complex and costly to produce.
Another example of a protective cover is provided in US publication 2002/0148183 of Grant wherein square or rectangular shaped box serves as an illuminated pole cover. Said device, however, serves primarily as an enclosed box for a light without any power source. In addition the perfectly flat top provides a perfect place for foul to gather, roost and leave their droppings.
In the US design patent, D590,086 of Laporta, an ornamental piling light device is disclosed; however, the structure thereof provides little protection for the pile on which it may be mounted, and the slightly rounded dome top again provides an undesirable roosting spot for foul.
An example of a pile cover with illuminated properties is listed in US design patent D563,254 by inventor Moore. In said patent, a solar powered pile cap is placed on top of a given pile and provides fair illumination during times of darkness. Although this design aims at protecting piles and provides illumination, the solar powered pile cap suffers from a number of disadvantages.
The overall shape of the unit lacks general sleekness and attractiveness. The shape begins at the base and follows upward cylindrically until it reaches the second segment. This second segment is box shaped and poses more angle changes until it reaches the flat top where a square element is inset into a round top. The many different shapes and angle changes, including the bulky design of this patent results in an overall unattractiveness and also provides a roosting platform for birds.
In addition, the unit may only be used in conjunction with round pillars and not any typical square, hexagon, octagon or other polygon shaped pillars.
Yet another disadvantage of the Moore patent design is its flat top. Because the solar cell lays flat and recessed on top of the unit, cell cover is subjected to collection of moisture, bird fowling, bird spoiling, and other foreign matter. The result is not only an unsightly and unsanitary post cover, but also the resultant accumulation of various matter thereon restricts the suns solar rays to penetrate the unit's photovoltaic cell. This blockage limits the recharging of the batteries to power the units lighting capabilities. Such a solar powered piling cap would therefore require regular cleaning and servicing.
Still further, the Moore post cover is not available for use year round and requires at least two exterior parts for seasonal segments of the year. A conversion must take place if the solar-lighted unit is desired during periods of year when solar lighting and weather are acceptable. Other periods of time require a cone shaped filter attachment to convert the post cover to a normal protective cap.
In the Moore patent, a required storage area must be facilitated for the unused exterior part. Secondly, when addressing attachments, there does not seem to be any interchangeability or flexibility in this design. For example, the solar lighted part might not work with another size or shaped cap. Manufacturing a multiple part unit could be very costly. Thirdly, the solar lighted part is exterior in design. This means that the solar cell pack is exposed to the weather elements and must be properly sealed to prevent degradation of vital parts.
Ease of servicing is also an issue. To change expired LED's of the Moore patent, the unit requires disassembly for changing a light, and one must disturb the manufactures sealing of components to gain access to the lighting assembly.
Still other disadvantages of Moore type designs is that the solar powered piling cap lighting capability is poor for several reasons. First, this unit is only designed for partial year use. Therefore the unit's capability to aid in safety is restricted to a specific time of year. Secondly, the resultant light does not meet Coast Guard and International inland requirements to be used as a certified aid to safety. The available light is inefficient to mark hazards or structures. The design requires two lens covers that thereby restrict the output of light. The first lens covers and surrounds the light cluster of LED's, the second lens covers the first lens from the exterior. The design also lacks the ability of flashing per Coastguard, International and Inland requirements to identify hazards in low visibility. Finally, the units lighting configuration fails to provide any creative ornamental appeal in its design.
Finally, in the post top luminaire of US design patent D444,584S, a post top illuminated cover is disclosed but little, if any, post top protection is provided.